When Cherry Blossoms Cry
by Takeru-kun
Summary: Why do cherry blossom's cry? Is it the way of life to see things that we don't want to see... is this why cherry blossom's cry because of our heartache's.... or their own?
1. How do I find you

**When Cherry Blossom's Cry.**

**Sakura: Hello every one Takeru-kun asked me to tell you that he does not own **

**Card Captor Sakura.**

**That's all I have to say.**

**Ja nee.**

**Why do cherry blossom's cry... Is it the way of life to see things that we don't want to see... is this why cherry blossom's cry because of our heartache's.**

**Chapter 1. How do I Find You.**

Four years ago a young girl named Li Sakura traveled around the world in search for an ancient race that are supposed to have held in their possession a two rare artifacts known as the Hikari and Kuro mirrors.

On her travels Sakura came across a young man named Setsune Syaoran.

Syaoron was also in search of the mirrors.

The two were almost done solving the clues when tragedy fell upon them.

They were attacked by a monster that lived in the in the ruins of an old temple.

During the attack the roof caved in and Syaoran was sealed in side while Sakura was able to escape with one of the mirrors.

Sakura was able to remove the stones that blocked the entrance only to find out that Syaoran was no were to be found.

Syaoran was lost and never to be heard from again.

All that was left behind was his backpack.

With this as her last reminder Sakura set off to find him.

The only clues to his whereabouts were the mirrors of the ancient race of the Clow clan, and the one she has to find.

Sakura got help from her brother Yuki, his wife Tomoyo, and her best friend Touya.

With only the mirror to guide their way the four companions searched the globe.


	2. How to say goodbye

**Chapter 2. How to Say Good-bye**

Yuki – "Sakura."

Sakura – "Yes, onii-san."

Yuki – "I've been thinking we've been searching along time and we still haven't found Syaoran-kun any were."

Sakura – "I know… but I have to find him, if I'm going to marry him." A tear fell down Sakura's cheek.

Tomoyo – "And that's why we're not going to stop helping you look for him."

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and held it tight.

Sakura – "Thank you Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo smiled.

Touya – "Hey what's that up ahead?" Touya held pointing to someone who looked liked Syaoran.

Sakura – "SYAORAN!"

Sakura ran over to him only too see that he was running away from her.

Sakura followed him into an alley were he vanished. By the time she realized what had happed five giant lizards surrounded her.

At the sight of them Sakura let out an ear piercing scream.

As the giant lizard moved closer her mirror started to glow with a bright light that send the lizards flying backwards.

When the others reached up to they saw Sakura surrounded by a light that lifted her up into the air.

With another flash of light from the mirror she had vanished.

Her brother screamed out – "SAKURA! COME BACK."

All that was left was her book bag and her journal, which Touya walked slowly over too and picked up.

Touya – "Here you are."

He said through teary eyes.

Touya handed Yuki her things.

Yuki took them and then stood up and said – "We have to find her… we have to find Sakura."


	3. Kuro mirror

Chapter 3. Kuro Mirror 

Sakura awakens to a strange world were her surroundings were covered in darkness.

Sakura – "Were am I?"

She said as she raised her self of the floor.

"Hello miss." – a strange boy said.

The boy had short red hair and was just three inches taller than her.

Sakura – "Who are you?"

Sakura looked around her surrounding.

Sakura – "What is this place?"

Minwoo replied – "My name is Lee Minwoo and this is Kurogami city."

Sakura – "You wouldn't have had seen a some one come past here wearing a black outfit and a white robe pass by?"

Minwoo – "No, I have not seen any one who fits this description pass by."

Sakura turned away from Minwoo and started to walk towards the tallest building that was in sight.

Minwoo – "Wait miss, I may not know who your looking for, but I'll be happy to help you look for them."

Minwoo words stopped Sakura in her tracks.

She turned around and said – "I guess you can help."

She walked back to Minwoo and grabbed his arm and dragged him with her.

Syaoran – " Master, I have done what you have asked, I've gotten her to activate the Hikari mirror's powers."

"Good work Syaoran." – a mysterious voice replied to Syaoran.

Yuki, Tomoyo, and Touya were back were every thing started at the temple were Sakura and Syaoran found the mirrors.

Tomoyo – "What do you think these symbols mean?"

Yuki – "I wish I knew… then I could find out what happened to Sakura and Syaoran."

Touya – "Maybe there is something in Sakura's journal?"

Yuki – "Your probable right."

Yuki opens Sakura's journal and starts to read the last entry.

_September 17, 1990._

_We found the lost temple of Twilight's position and were headed there now._

_We believe that the mirrors are there and that this will be the most glorious scientific discovery in all of time. With these mirrors we will be able to control both light and dark and all other elements that fall under their jurisdictions._

_Syaoran has asked me to marry him. I have accepted his proposal and we shall be married on this day._

Yuki – "That's most likely all of it… wait here's some thing."

_If I don't survive this I wish that my family will complete me research and I wish that they will find happiness in their lives and that they will not cry that I'm gone from this world. If they do I shall leave for then one of the mirrors that survived the attack the Hikari mirror, the mirror of the sun, so that they shall only have to find the last mirror the Kuro mirror, the mirror of the moon._

Tomoyo – "Yuki I think that we should honor her wish and finish her research."

Touya – "It may be our only way to find her."

Yuki – "Then what are we still standing here for."

The three were off to look for the last mirror and the way to get their friends back.


	4. Find Me

Chapter 4. Find Me 

Sakura and Minwoo were traveling around the town looking for Syaoran when Minwoo asked – "Sakura who are you looking for?"

These words stopped Sakura in her tracks.

Sakura – "His name is Setsune Syaoran… and he is my true love."

Minwoo grabbed Sakura's hand and said – "Well then what are we waiting for."

Minwoo pulled Sakura towards the woods at the edge of town.

Sakura – "Wait were are we going?"

Minwoo stopped at the edge of the town and turned around and faced Sakura.

Minwoo – "If your looking for someone then the only place to find them is at the top of Mt. Hana."

Sakura was surprised to see a tall mountain on the other said of the forest, which Minwoo was pointing at.

Sakura – "You mean my Syaoran is there?"

Minwoo – "Probably."

Sakura started to enter the forest when she noticed that Minwoo was not following her.

Sakura – "Minwoo were you?"

Sakura turned around and was surprised to find the town she was just in had disappeared and that Minwoo was gone.

Sakura smiled and said – "Thank you."

Sakura started her journey into the forest.

Half way in the forest the mirror started to glow and a beam of light shot out in the direction on the mountain.

Sakura – "SYAORAN!"

She started to run in the direction of the mountain.

When she emerged from the forest she saw Syaoran standing beside a tall dark figure that was wearing along black robe and in his right hand was a long staff.

Sakura started to walk closer to them as slow and quiet as she could, but do to her clumsiness she fell and alerted them of her presence.

Syaoran – "You two check it out."

Syaoran order two of the lizards.

Obeying his command they went to check it out and when they returned Sakura was in their arm and she was unconscious from her fall.

Syaoran – "Take her back to the castle and put her in the guest chambers."

The lizards followed his command and took Sakura to the top of the mountain.

Syaoran – "Master Yume, what do we do now?"

Yume – "We wait for the rest of the flowers to arrive."

Yuki, Tomoyo, and Touya headed to a small town were a Continuum master lived.

They hoped that the Continuum master would be able to help them find Sakura.

(Author's note: A Continuum master is a person who is able to travel to different dimensions.)

Upon their arrival a werewolf attacks them.

Tomoyo – "Yuki what do we do?"

Continuum master – "No need to worry he's harmless."

Yuki – "Are you the Continuum master?"

Continuum master – "Yes, I am."

The werewolf retreated to the Continuum master's side.

Yuki – "We've come to ask a favor of you."

Continuum master – "Yes, I know… you are looking for your sister and her boyfriend."

Yuki – "That's correct."

Continuum master – "Well then I'll give you what you want, but there is a price."

Touya – "We'll give you any thing."

Continuum master – "Good then, I'll give you what you want but in return I want the memories of your happiness with the person you love."

Tomoyo – "But that means…"

Continuum master – "That you will have no memory of Sakura, Yuki, and Touya and them of you."

Tomoyo looked at Yuki and then Touya both had cold expressions in their eyes.

Yuki – "We accept."

Continuum master – "Good."

The Continuum master walked in to her house.

She emerged two minuets later with a black staff that was taller than she was and on the tip was a white crescent moon.

Continuum master – "I call forth the powers of the sun and the moon to take these three to the ones they seek, be they far or be they near, take them away, take the there!"

Three beams of light shot out of the tip and went straight at Yuki, Tomoyo and Touya and with a flash of light they disappeared.

Sakura stirs from her unconscious state and found her self in a large room.

Syaoran - "So your awake."

Sakura was surprised to see him sitting at the end of the bed.

Sakura – "Syao…ran?"

Syaoran – "Yes Sakura it is me."

Sakura was over filled with joy.

The next thing Syaoran knew she had jumped on him.

Syaoran pushed her off when Yume walked in on them.

Yume – "Don't let me interrupt."

He quickly said then left.

Syaoran – "Sakura what are you doing here?"

Sakura got off the floor and said – "I waited for you to find me but you never did… so I came looking for you."

Syaoran was surprised by what she said that he stood frozen at the end of the bed.

Syaoran – "I have to go."

He quickly ran out of the room and looked the door.

Syaoran leaned against the door and started to cry.

He thought – "she tried to find me."

Sakura stood there in the same spot Syaoran pushed her and started to cry.


End file.
